Truce
by xXxEmileighxXx
Summary: Dumbledore decrees four heads. Two girls and two boys. Head boys: HP Head girls: HrPP. Pairings HPDM HRPP RWBZ I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time and rolled over. It was July 30th and about five minutes till midnight. Make that four. He sighed again and looked at his dark ceiling. He was seventeen in just over two minutes. It's not like he was finally going to get kissed or anything. Harry looked at his clock again; 12:01. He was seventeen now. Suddenly there was a tapping at the window, the youth rushed over and opened it up and five owls flew in. in the moonlight you could see a boy, man almost, of 5'9", wide shoulders and messy black hair that hid a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Most magnificent of all was his eyes. They were bright green and were as deep as the ocean. He walked over to where the owls had landed his bed. It was going to stink. The first owl was from Hogwarts, it contained the usual book list and ticket. It also contained another letter, this one said that come school he would be head boy. "How did that happen? I thought you had to be a prefect." The next owl was from Ron; _happy birthday Harry. Haha 'sweet seventeen'!_ The next one was from Hermione, also a happy birthday. The last two were from Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley, birthday wishes and cakes from both. Harry sighed again. "What a life."

"Draco Malfoy get in here now!"

"Yes father?" the blonde youth looked worried as he sat down in front of his father. The light showed a tall boy of exactly 6", platinum blonde hair, natural, bright blue eyes, and a light tan. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. I just wanted to ask if you had gotten your school letters yet."

Draco rolled his eyes but answered anyway, "Only a badge."

"I knew it! I knew my son was going to be head boy!" Lucius cried and leaped up pulling Draco out of his seat and spinning him around. "Where's Narcissa? I must tell her that excellent news!"

"She's in the parlor, with Severus." Draco answered and stopped his fathers spinning and stared back. Lucius ran out the room. Well skipped really. "Senile old man, all he needs is a white beard and white hair and hell turn into fricken Dumbledore!" he sighed and flopped down on the chair. "What a life."

"Oi, boy, school starts tomorrow and I want you gone! You hear me?" Vernon's purple moon of a face leered down at Harry.

"Don't worry, neither do I." He ran up the stairs to his room before Vernon could figure out what he had said.

"POTTER!"

"Life sucks."

"Son, school starts tomorrow, are you packed?" Narcissa looked at her son over her book.

"Wind in the willows mother?" he raised one perfect eyebrow in question.

"Yes it's a rather good book." Raising an eyebrow of her own.

"Whatever you say mother," he said, shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm packed. Did father tell you I'm Head boy?"

"Yes and I'm very happy with you, but I really want to read this book. Go and have a facial with Blaise if you want."

Draco sighed and did just that. "Life sucks."

xXxXx

_**Hey,**_

_**Review! If you like it, tell me, cause then ill continue it. **_

**_Id appreciate it if you could not flame me. Although constructive criticism is welcome._**

_**Thanks. Emileigh**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Now this year we have something that has never been done before. We have two Heads. Of each! So that means we have four Heads. The head girls are: Hermione Granger, and Pansy Parkinson. The head boys will be: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter," Dumbledore went on, despite the gasps and murmurs. "Could those four please stay behind?" He raked his twinkling eyes over the room. Harry looked like he'd swallowed a lemon, Hermione was reading a book, pansy was busy stuffing her face with food, and Draco looked calm and collected, until you looked at his eyes. His eyes were the key to seeing what he _really_ felt. If you looked carefully enough. Dumbledore sat down and continued to eat.

"Sir?" Dumbledore looked up and saw the four heads standing in front of him. It had been Harry who spoke. "Sir everyone's gone." Dumbledore looked behind them to see, that, yes, the whole school had already gone to bed.

"Ah, yes come along then."

"This is your dorm boys," Dumbledore said, gesturing toward a door on the right. "This is your girls," he pointed to the one on the left. "This is the bathroom," in the middle, then he pointed behind him. "And that's the common room." Without saying anything he turned and walked out.

"I would dispute living with Boy Wonder but I'm too tired. 'Night," He walked through the door leading to the dormitory and then turned back to look at Hermione. "Oh and Granger, you might want to be careful. Watch out for Pansy. Hurry up Potter." He turned back again and closed the door. Harry sighed and said goodnight to Hermione, he turned and walked through the door. _I'm going to be living with Malfoy! Goddess save me!_

_Diary of Draco Malfoy. September 2nd. 7th year._

_I'm living with Potter. Could this year get any worse? Why couldn't I live with Pansy? Or even Blaise? Why Potter! Ill bet Dumbledore has something to do with this…_

Draco stopped and looked over at the sleeping form of Harry. He sighed and returned to his diary.

_What is he finds out? What is… argh I cant think about it. Let alone write it!_

_Id better go, its getting late and and I'm tired._

_Goodnight._

_DM_

Harry yawned and stretched. He opened his eyes and looked up. "AARGH! Goddess Malfoy don't do that!" he cried, glaring at Draco who had been reaching out to shake him awake.

Draco instantly adopted a the famous Malfoy smirk. "Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yes!"

Draco blinked, he wasn't expecting him to admit it. "Oh right, anyway you had better put a shirt on. I'm going to take a shower." _Better make that a cold one. Damn muscly stomach, damn quidditch, damn horny brain!_

"Yeah, I would but I cant get up, your still standing there." Draco started and whirled, walked to the bathroom, grabbing his towel off his bed on the way.

_Damn Potter._

_Diary of Harry Potter 3/9/xx (A/N not saying, pick a year or deal) _

_Malfoy was acting really weird this morning. I wonder if hes okay… aargh, who cares? This is Malfoy I'm talking about! Why do I have to live with ferret boy anyway? Ill bet Dumbledore is up to something. Why cant we have separate rooms? At least we have separate beds… one good thing I suppose… oh here comes Malfoy id better go._

_Blessed be,_

_Hp._

"lets go pothead. Lets see if Granger is still alive, or still a virgin…" Draco added quietly.

"What Parkinsons gay?" said Harry, looking alarmed.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" replied Draco, eyebrows raised.

"No, I just thought she tried to jump every guy she saw."

"Well you thought right, but for one thing, its girls not guys," Draco corrected him and grabbed his bag. "Now lets go!"

"Poor Hermione!" Harry laughed.

_Hmmm… Potter doesn't seem that bad…_Draco shook his head as if to clear it. _Gotta watch that._

"Crush on Potter yet?" Pansy hissed in his ear.

"Crush on Granger yet?" he hissed back.

"Yep!" she replied merrily.

"Oh Pansy that's gross!" he pushed her into the wall and ran away laughing.

"DRACO!"

_Diary of Harry Potter 3/9/xx later_

_I saw Malfoy this before lunch. He was mucking around with Parkinson. She said something to him, he said something back, she replied and he pushed her into the wall. I heard him say something was gross… then he ran away laughing. Malfoy never laughs… he cackles its kinda funny… I' never seen him break the Malfoy façade before, I must admit it was a nice change. What am I saying? This is Malfoy! No making friends! Jeez I am too friendly for my own good… goddess help me!_

_Blessed be,_

_Hp_

_I wonder if he's wiccan?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, this chapter should clear up a few things. _**

**_Disclaimer; If I had enough money to buy Harry Potter, I would believe me!_**

* * *

"What? What do you mean, it's locked?" Draco's voice was low and dangerous.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "The door won't open. Not by alohamora or even key."

Draco swore and flopped down on his bed. Harry sighed and climbed onto his own. He sat crossed legged and started to clear his mind. His bed moved as someone else got onto it. Harry opened his eyes to see grey; he backed up a bit, now he could see Draco's entire face.

"You're Wiccan?" Harry nodded and Draco copied his position. "I suppose I shall have to join you then." So they sat there hand in hand and meditated. Harry must have gone deeper or something, because out of nowhere Harry slumped forward onto Draco, startling him out of his trance. He watched as Harry started to talk. But the voice was not his own.

"Work together and you shall see,

Just how it was meant to be.

Don't, and you shall never know,

The answer to that question,

Oh so long ago."

Harry bolted upright, gasping. "What the hell was that?" he looked at Draco, who was at as much of a loss as Harry. "What did I say?" Draco repeated Harry's words, to which Harry said, "Wow, I was a poet and I didn't know it," Something struck a chord in Draco. He started laughing, which cause Harry to look at him as if he was crazy. Draco looked at Harry's face and started laughing even harder. His laughter was contagious soon they were both rolling around on Harry's bed laughing. "Ow, stomach ache." Harry gasped.

Suddenly a slip of paper came through under the door. Draco walked over and picked it up. "Damn." He listened carefully and could hear giggling from outside. Before Draco could read what it said, Harry came over and plucked the note out of his hands. _Hey Potter, I think you should know that Draco's extremely ticklish._ Draco took the note back off Harry. As soon as he read it his face paled.

"She lies; I'm not ticklish at all!" He said turning to Harry.

"Liar! You are the most ticklish person I have _ever_ met!" Pansy's voice sounded from outside the door.

"Shut your trap Parkinson!"

* * *

"We should probably get out of here…"

"Yeah, but how?"

"I don't know! Ask Granger, she should know."

"If she's in on this, like we think she is, then why would she let us out?" Draco fell silent. They had been locking in their room for almost the whole day. Needless to say they were bored. So far the only thing they had agreed on, was the fact that the girls, and possibly Dumbledore, had locked them in there.

"I'm hungry." Draco complained.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," he fell silent for a moment. "I've been thinking," Draco looked up, curious. "Well were going to be living together… and… well…"

"Just spit it out Potter." Draco drawled from where he lay on his bed.

"I suggest a truce."

"Are you trying to say you're gay, in some weird way?" _Hmmm… I wonder._

"What? No! At least, I don't think so… anyway, truce or no?"

"Ill think about it…"

"What do you mean, you'll think about it!"

"Ill think about whether it's worth my fathers disappointment or not." Draco replied.

"Oh."

"Tell you what," Draco said, after a few minutes. "Answer me a few questions and ill call truce with you."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Draco came over and sat down next to Harry. "First question, any girlfriends? Ever?"

"No."

"So you're a virgin?" Harry was starting to regret this.

"Yes." He finally answered.

"Pathetic, mind you I shouldn't be talking, I am too," Draco smirked. "Question two. How long have you been Wiccan?"

"Long enough."

"What's your area of study?"

"Tarot."

"I can just imagine, 'Come get your fortune read with the By-Who-Lived'!" Draco said, sweeping a hand in front of him as if to symbolize a sign.

"Yeah laugh it up ferret. What's yours?" Harry sneered.

"Healing, Wiccan style."

"Cool, could you teach me?"

"If you teach me tarot."

"Fine it can be part of our truce." Harry bargained, eyes laughing.

"Fine last question. Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?" Draco asked, looking around and fanning his face."

"Yeah it kind of is." Harry agreed, and without a second thought ripped of his shirt.

"On second thoughts, I have two more questions."

"Shoot."

"Do you have a problem against gays?" Draco peered at Harry's face. "It's just that you didn't really answer before."

"No, I don't have a problem with them," Harry answered. "I can just never pick 'em."

"Good, are _you_ gay?" to which Harry just sat there and didn't say anything. "Fine don't worry about that."

"No, you just surprised me is all," Harry paused and took a breath. "To tell the truth I don't really know whether I'm gay or not… I mean I've never liked a guy, but I've never _really_ liked a girl either."

"Well have to do something about that," Draco mused. "Oh well you answered my questions, so truce." He held out his hand and they had a weird case of dejavu as Harry hesitated, then the moment was over as he finally did.

"Truce."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to kill you Parkinson!" Pansy actually looked scared of Draco, until she saw the half smile.

"So you _do_ have a crush on Potter!" she accused, smirking.

"I do not. Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with every guy that has a six pack and muscles all over the place," Draco argued then paused when he realized what he had said. "Ah man! Goddess help me, I have a crush on Pothead!"

"So, is Potter gay?" Pansy asked continuing down the hall towards the Great Hall, and dinner.

"He doesn't know, which means we'll have to help him work it out." Draco replied, grinning evilly.

"Ill talk to Hermione, see if shell help at all." Agreed Pansy.

"Hermione eh?" He loved to tease.

"Oh, shut up," she punched him in the arm and walked away. "Speak of the devil, hello Granger."

"Oh, so its Granger now?"

"Draco shut up or ill hex you!" she ordered and turned back to where Hermione stood. "We need your help with something." In the low light, Draco finally got a good look at her. She was about 5'5", her hair had been tamed and now lay in gentle waves to the top of her back. She had straightened her teeth and was wearing eyeliner. Draco could see why Pansy had fallen for her.

"Help you with what, exactly?" Her voice had changed to, it was now soft and melodious. A singers voice, if you had the talent.

"See the thing is, your friend Potter," Draco drawled, taking charge before Pansy could speak and ruin their chances. "He has a sexuality problem, he doesn't know whether he's gay or straight."

"And we want your help." Pansy finished off.

"Okay."

"Its okay if you don't want- wait what?" Pansy continued.

"Ill help you. On one condition." Hermione repeated.

"There always is with you women isn't there?" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Answer me two questions, each."

"Fine. But ask Draco first." Pansy agreed.

"Yeah whatever. Ask away." Draco continued down the hall.

"Are you gay?" Draco stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, why?"

"Doesn't matter," Hermione sidestepped his question. "Do you like Harry?"

"He does." Pansy answered for him.

"I never said that!" the blond youth protested.

"Yeah you keep saying that," said Pansy before turning to Hermione. "But he does."

"Okay now to you," Hermione continued. "Are you gay? And you can scurry along now Malfoy." She made shooing motions towards Draco.

Draco looked affronted for a moment, then his stomach announced just how hungry he was. So he walked down towards the great hall reluctantly.

As soon as he was gone Hermione turned to Pansy again. "So are you?"

Pansy paused a moment before nodding an affirmative.

"Who do you like?" Hermione plowed on.

"Uh-well-you see- um-I-uh," Pansy stalled.

Hermione simply smirked. "I thought so." She lent over and pressed her lips to her fellow head's. she continued up the hall whistling. Apnsy gaped for a moment before running after the Gryffindor.

"Hey, whoa! what was that?" Pansy gasped.

"This." Hermione kissed her again, this time Pansy responded. After a moment they broke apart.

"We should get to dinner."

"Yeah."

Harry had quidditch practice so Draco, Pansy and Hermione were in their common room discussing pans to help Harry come out or realize that he's gay at least.

"That's it could you stop doing that? Please!" cried Draco, jumping out of his seat and glaring at the two girls in front of him. "I don't care if you're now an item, but goddess, could you stop looking at each other like that?"

"Fine so what's happening?" Pansy asked. Draco flopped down back on his seat.

"I have no idea, Granger?"

"Well, this is my idea…"

"What the fuck was that?" Harry stared down at Harry. She had just kissed him, raped him more like.

"You didn't like it?" she pouted, running a hand down his chest. "Be honest."

"Not really… um I mean-I-I-" Harry stuttered.

"He's gay." Hermione announced loudly. She leant back and acted normal as Draco and Pansy came out from the alcove they were hiding in.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, glaring at all three of them.

"You said that you didn't know whether you were gay or straight, so we helped you." Draco explained.

"You're all in on this? My life really isn't private is it? I cant even trust my fellow heads to keep out of it! I'm bloody sick of it! Goddess!" Harry yelled, he turned down the hall and stormed off down the hall, towards the dorms.

Draco turned to the girls, "I guess its my turn."

"Harry?"

"So I'm Harry now? What happened to Potter?" The named screamed at the blond, Draco just walked in with a sigh and settled on the end of Harry's bed.

"Truce remember?"

"Damn the truce! Were worst enemies and that's how its going to stay!"

"Are you crying?" Draco peered at Harry trying to see his face.

"NO!!!" Harry screamed hiding his face from Draco's view.

"You're life cant be _that_ bad." Draco guessed.

"Oh yeah?" Harry sat up to look at Draco. _ So he was crying. _"Wanna bet?"

"Wats the worse that's happed to you then?" shot Draco, getting defensive.

"I was raped and bashed by my uncle at the age of 6! He never stopped!" Harry cried, a fresh batch of tears escaping from his eyes. "That's why I hate summer! Because I have to go back there!"

Draco looked taken aback for a moment. "Oh goddess… you said you were a virgin." He added.

"As far as I'm concerned I am! Its not like I did anything willingly." The tears started up yet again. Not bothering to ask, Draco pulled Harry into his arms. Harry tried to pull away for a moment but Draco held fast, and Harry gave up, crying into Draco's shirt.

"I don't get it…" Harry mumbled.

"Get what?" asked Draco into the dark hair in front of him.

"Why you're being so nice to me." Said Harry, looking up at Draco.

Draco lent forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. "That's why." He murmured.

"Oh."

Draco kissed him again. "Truce?"

Harry smiled and kissed him back. "Truce."

"So you are gay!" exclaimed Draco like it was some big revelation.

"I guess so." Draco lent forward and kissed Harry again. Harry laced his hands in the blond hair and pulled him forward, deepening the kiss. After a moment Draco broke away and moved his mouth to Harry's neck. Enticing a gasp. He bit softly, that was going to leave a mark. He broke off and held Harry to his chest. He bent down to ask Harry something to see that he was already asleep. Gently Draco placed him under the cover. And after stripping him down to his bowers, proceeded to get himself ready for bed.


End file.
